1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for processing an image captured using a wide-angle lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been proposed a technique in which a necessary area in an image captured, for example, using a fisheye lens is designated by a user, distortion aberration of fisheye image data of the designated area is corrected, and the corrected image is displayed on a monitor. The captured image is not only a still image but also a moving image (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In this Patent Document 1, fisheye image data (24) is displayed on part of a monitor (28), and a display area (25) is designated by designating part of the displayed data with a control stick (27). A plane reproduced image (29) obtained by correcting distortion aberration of the designated fisheye image data (24) is displayed on the monitor (28). When the fisheye image data (24) is tried to be added to part of the plane reproduced image (29) as just described, it is necessary to read pixel data of the plane reproduced image (29) and reconstruct the image.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-324386 (paragraph [0010], FIG. 1, FIG. 2)